


【翔润/相二】咖啡与酒  ABO

by MHS112



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MHS112/pseuds/MHS112





	【翔润/相二】咖啡与酒  ABO

1）  
“这位客人，实在对不起，本店今天已经打烊了。“  
实习服务生一脸无奈的打发着这位第无数次无视门口写着“close“牌子并想往里闯的客人。  
明明正值盛夏，这位客人却带了帽子和口罩，从头到尾把自己捂得严严实实，实在令人生疑。实习生担心对方是最近新闻上报道的这一带找麻烦的小混混，一边找借口推脱一边期盼着能有一个救星降临。

“我只是来找你们店长的。”  
口罩后面发出了沉闷的声音。

就在实习服务生手足无措，实在不知道要再用怎么样的借口去阻止这位不速之客的时候，店长终于从仓库里探出了个脑袋。 

剃的干净的鬓角和大风吹发型，配上大眼睛的上目线注视，让实习生一瞬间脸红，支支吾吾的也只能把大概情况说给面前的人听，甚至因为心急还吃了好几次螺丝。

听完面前人说的情况之后，这位浑身散发着可爱气息的店长露出了一个标准的仓鼠笑之后， 对实习生说：“我知道了，你先下班休息吧。”

就在实习生刚准备离开的时候，店门口的人往前一步迈进咖啡店的暖流里，一边脱下帽子一边往仓库方向走去。

“好慢啊你！让我在门口等那么久，你也不出来迎接。”  
一把扯下口罩的松本润用着毫不遮掩的奶音抱怨着。脸上的轮廓在暖光灯下显得格外精致，虽然脸上表情显露出些许不耐烦，却意外的在眼睛当中闪烁着温柔和宠溺的影子。

实习生一回头，却看见最近人气很高的偶像站在自己面前不到三米之后，整个大脑一瞬间当机。  
一边是暗恋的店长，  
一边是自己最近因为当红偶像剧刚刚喜欢上的偶像。 

 

“は?”

2）  
实习生一脸不可置信的被推走之后，松本润挤进了仓库。身后的人一直带着标准的营业式可爱笑容在关上门的瞬间消失，取而代之的是一脸严肃。  
“店长天天在仓库里闷着读这些书可不好啊，偶尔还是要出去打理一下店面的。”  
松润一边用手拂过货架上的标签栏，一边认真辨识着这些咖啡豆的种类。没有发现身后人的动作，而是自顾自地在仓库里逛了起来，像是在书店里挑选一本自己喜爱的图书一样，松润在MOCHA前停了下来。  
“这个。”  
指着MOCHA一脸乖巧的他转过头来，看到的不是自己所期待的恋人的宠溺的表情答应他给他去磨咖啡。  
而是一种，说不出来的居高临下感。  
随之而来的黑加仑香味，渐渐掩盖了仓库里咖啡豆独有的醇香。

3)  
“今天那两个人也没有来吗？” 坐在酒吧最里侧的大野智笑着摇晃了一下杯子里的冰块。  
深栗色的头发，特意set过的造型，精致的下颚线配上喝酒时动的喉结。明明是休息日却特意穿了条纹的小西装外套，惹的周围好多女孩子蠢蠢欲动想要上来搭话。  
“是啊，已经很久没有见到他们了。自从上次松本闹别扭离家出走之后，基本都没看到两个人一起来这里了。“擦拭玻璃杯的二宫和也似闲聊一样和对面的人有一句没一句的说着，身后调酒的另一位酒保却频频回头看着他。  
不符合店内的一股抹茶味在吧台后方浓浓散发了出来。  
大野智抬头看了一眼那位酒保，笑眯眯的把钱压在玻璃杯下之后站起来整理了一下外套。  
“那么，今天就到这里吧，以后再来。”  
说完拎着皮包消失在抹茶的包围圈里。

二宫和也整理了一下桌子之后，也没太在意这不适宜的香味，就在给下一位客人倒着新调的酒的空隙，想回头看了一眼身后那位号称“少女们的理想男友No.1”的酒保，却发现对方没有了踪影。

“肯定是又翘班了吧。“他看似满不在乎的想着。

4）  
安静的街道只剩路灯还亮着，两旁所有的店铺都挂上了close的牌子，只有不远处的便利店还可以听见搬货的声音。  
声音？  
一种由物体振动而产生的声波，正在混合着粘腻的水声和充满奶音的呻吟在咖啡店深处回响。  
不大的桌子上本来堆放的图书和纸张全部被揽到地上，甚至有些因为沾上了粘液而相互贴合在一起。衣服，帽子，口罩全部都堆在了椅子旁，昂贵的皮带也散落的挂在扶手侧。  
摇晃的木桌发出吱吱呀呀的声响，水滴也顺着边缘开始往下滑落。与外面安静的空气截然相反的室内，充满着黑加仑和山茶融合的独特味道。

身上人红着眼眶将自己的全部没入对方身体里，挤入狭窄的内道之后迎接他的是新的一种快感。躺在桌子上的人一边呻吟着一边将对方往自己怀里揽的更紧。后颈和肩膀上都是大大小小的牙印，而身体上全都是被标记的红点。

“是时候给你我的姓氏了吧。“看似疑问话语，却丝毫没有留给对方思考的机会。  
猛烈冲撞几下之后在对方身体里留下了最终标记。  
液体顺着滑出更多，却被樱井翔用手指塞了回去。一边压着对方的大腿根一边蹲下来认认真真的把液体往里面塞，嘴里还说着“这是今天的晚饭怎么可以不好好吃呢“。  
桌子上的人光是因为这样的画面就感觉羞耻不堪，捂住自己的脸似乎想要逃离却被对方压的更紧。  
“你知道你用奶音喊着やだ的时候对我来说是有多诱惑吗？“手下动作依然没有停的alpha逐渐加重了动作。本来刚刚削减下去的热度又再次被点燃起来，山茶花的味道越来越浓烈，仿佛可以使人窒息一般死死包围着樱井翔。  
松本润死死咬着嘴唇，生怕再有一点奶音露出来就会被对方干的走不动路。

“不过已经太晚了，不管什么样的你我都想吃掉。”说完，樱井翔讲自己全根没入到对方身体里，戳着软肉开始新的一轮冲击。

5）  
酒吧的保洁阿姨第无数次怀疑自己是不是把卫生间的香薰错拿成抹茶味的了。明明是柠檬味的香薰放在洗手台上，可是每次打扫的时候都会因取而代之的抹茶香而怀疑人生。  
看着阿姨锁上所有的柜子，拿着自己的包离开之后，二宫和也悄悄进到了卫生间里，走到最里面写着“修理中”的那个隔间，敲了敲门。  
“谁！”里面人手忙脚乱的整理衣物，却听到了手机掉落的声音。  
本想弯下腰去捡手机的相叶雅纪却一个慌乱把手机踹到了门口，眼疾手快的二宫和也还没等对方反应过来就把手机捡了过去。  
“啧，你的恶趣味还录音了，看来下次要把你手机没收掉啊。”  
听到对方声音的相叶雅纪更是慌了手脚，  
“不是不是，kazu你听我解释啊啊啊啊！！”  
“你先开门吧。”  
“唔。”  
意外听话的alpha乖乖的把门打开，看见对方还穿着酒保的那件马甲又脸红着往隔间里面挤了一点。  
“我说，你信息素浓的让我老以为我在和食店打工，明明是洋酒吧却弥漫着手打抹茶味道不是很怪吗？”  
见对方支支吾吾的道歉，自己不耐烦的蹲下扯着还没扣好的皮带，把刚发泄不久的巨大又吞入了口中。  
因为和眼前人也算是做了很多次了，简单的活他还是能伺候好的。他知道对方很喜欢他穿着略微紧身的酒保服，轻轻扯下领带和扣子之后，白皙的皮肤和轮廓分明的锁骨映入眼帘。  
这种时候还能把持住的alpha估计都是金刚铁打的，很显然我们的理想男友同学，不是。  
突然拽起身下人之后把对方按在墙上，还没等自己恋人适应墙的冰冷就在后颈留下印记。手上不停扒着二宫和也的衣服，随着金属落地的声音在空旷的卫生间里回响之后，紧接着取代的是一声呻吟。 相叶雅纪一边冲撞着对方一边将手指伸到对方口中搅着舌头，未咽下的唾液随着嘴角流了下来。 另一只手扒着臀瓣看着自己与恋人交合的地方。  
“小和，我可以从这里看到你认真把我吃下去的样子哟ww”

明明都这种时候了还在说着傻话。

真是无可救药的バカ。  
真是无可救药的喜欢。

释放过后，被标记的omega试着自己站起来穿好衣服走出去打卡下班，结果却被冲昏了头脑看到身后人宠溺的眼神之后，又把自己送了上去。  
大概明天打扫的保洁阿姨会发现，抹茶味的香薰还被人加了一点蜂蜜味吧。


End file.
